1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dollies and especially to a dolly adapted for carrying a sailboard.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years the sport of sailboarding has become very popular. A sailboard comprises a board, similar to but larger than a surfboard, and a mast carrying a sail. The mast is movably attached to the board. The board, mast and associated equipment presents a rather bulky package which must be transported from a car to the beach in order to be used.
Conventionally, a sailboarder had to make several trips to the beach: one trip to carry the board, one trip to carry the sail and mast, and one trip for the rest of the gear. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a dolly which can enable a sailboarder to carry all of the necessary gear in a single trip.
Dollies have been suggested for various uses. However, no dollies are known which are especially adapted for use with a sailboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,450 to Conover discloses catamaran boat dollies. Each of the dollies has a generally U-shaped member which is mounted on a wheel. One dollie is attached to each of the pontoons of the catamaran and a tie down is connected across the top of each of the U-shaped frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,665 to Miller et al shows a boat dolly having a generally U-shaped frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,370,592 to King, 2,551,040 to Newell, 3,445,018 to Reagan, 3,857,128 to Gilster and 4,049,283 to Brookes et al show various types of dollies for carrying boats or other articles.